Nothing ever happens at my school
by Karolforever
Summary: Just a elementary school project that i found. I wrote it when i was 9 or 10 so...


Nothing Ever Happens At C.R.E.

By Karolina Mastalerz- Sanchez

Just an ordinary day at C.R.E…. boring nothing ever happens there. I was sitting down on a blue kinder garden chair observing the K's and 1's in Mrs. Oliver's class. They were having center time, all the little K's and 1's were having fun with blocks and puzzles and other stuff. I heard noises from all around the room "beep, **BANG!**"I looked towards the block center and a little kinder garden named Valerie was banging the hammer on the blocks like she was really constructing. "**BANG**!" It sounded as if it were real… "**BANG**!" I had to check outside, the sound was bothering me. As I walked slowly to the window I wondered if anybody noticed. Sure enough they did I looked behind me and they were all standing up in a line. Mrs. Oliver was at the end of the line waiting to see what type of disaster there was outside. I opened the shutters slowly hoping that there was nothing wrong. But my hopes faded away faster than a prey running away from their predator. There was a fire across the street that of course the fire fighters were dealing with but worse of all there was a tornado a really big and grey tornado I gulped in fear. The bang was the rocks hitting against the walls of the school. I looked down sad and thought my life was over. I looked back at the window just to make sure it was real, but I realized there was a big rock… a really big rock headed to the window of Mrs. Oliver's class so we moved the kids to the back of the room and " **BANG,**" the glass shattered on the floor into millions of tiny pieces. We took the kids outside. The rest of the school was there well except for my class so I hurried in to the school and made my way into my classroom. Everybody was there safe and sound but not for long. Mrs. Brown was taking attendance and my classmates were waiting to hear their name. "Feena," called Mrs. Brown. "over here," she called back. As soon as Mrs. Brown was about to call the next name, Brianna said "hey look out the window everyone." "It looks like there is a meteorite coming to the window," said Christa. But it was getting to close to our window so I yelled "move back, can't you guys see there's a tornado going on outside." The class said "oh sorry," as if they didn't know anything." **BANG**!" The glass shattered on the floor right beside my feet. I thanked god I didn't get hurt. We went outside and then half of the school collapsed followed by the rest of the school we thought we were save but we were wrong, because there was a tornado still in motion that was practically right behind us. So the school ran and ran and then we were close to my house and I wasn't just going to run off like some crazy maniac without checking that my family was ok. So I ran as fast as I could to my house. As I entered the house I noticed that everyone was scared. My dog was barking and my mom, dad, Diego and my grandma were hiding under the big table. "Mom, Dad, Diego, Grandma, we have to go outside because soon the house is going to collapse," but no one answered. So I yelled out "if you die it's your fault at least I warned you." So I ran outside and kept on running but I worried about my family because I love them but now our paths separate. I pushed myself to move on but I just couldn't anymore because of the cramp that I had. My friends had stopped too but they had to move on or else their lives were finished just like my life was about to be finished. They forced me to move on but I told them to leave me. And for that decision the tornado sucked me in. I woke up breathing hard and there was sweat all over my forehead. Although I was still convinced that my dream was real in fact I truly didn't think it was a dream at all. I went downstairs to see if everybody was ok. Everybody was there my mom, dad, brother, grandma and my dog. "We were waiting for you to come downstairs for breakfast," called my dad." But I didn't answer. I just stood and stared out the window. And then I found I note on the ground it said … its just a dream.

But yet I still wonder if it happened.

**The end**

p.s i wrote this in gr 4 so ... not so good but ya


End file.
